Mélancolie hivernale
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 4. Sous la douce neige, Iwaizumi contemple le paysage avec nostalgie quand soudain un froid envahit son coeur. IwaSuga.


_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou voici encore une fic de la boite à requêtes avec cette fois-ci du IwaSuga. C'est pour toi sandou01, on va dire qu'un épisode de Naruto Shippuden m'a aidée à trouver la muse (tout ça parce qu'il y avait une scène avec de la neige, comme quoi.)**

 **Notes du jour : Yuki Onna : La célèbre femme des neiges.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

L'hiver était rapidement arrivé dans la région de Miyagi. Hajime venait de finir sa journée lorsque la neige commença à tomber, lente et délicate, elle lui frôlait doucement le visage. Il sourit en voyant les enfants jouer en faisant des batailles de boule de neige ou bien en construisant des bonhommes près de leurs maisons sous l'oeil vigilant de leurs parents.

Les aînés bravaient le froid pour faire des offrandes au temple et malgré la température qui baissait au fur et à mesure, tout le monde semblait joyeux, sauf lui. Il rentra dans son aplartement qui lui semblait toujours aussi vide et posa une boule de riz sur l'autel comme ce fut la tradition.

Demain fut son jour de congès, il irait le voir demain. La nuit tomba lorsque Hajime commença à manger sans plaisir, regardant le paysage enneigé qui recouvrait tout d'un fin duvet blanc.

Des rires joyeux résonnèrent dans sa tête. Des échos de souvenirs heureux, empreints d'une douce nostalgie, douce mais cruelle, lui rappelant cette déchirante réalité qu'il s'évertuait à oublier. Une légende locale disait qu'il ne fallait pas durcir son coeur, sous peine de devenir un être de glace. Pour Hajime, ces racontars ne provenaient que de contes de grand-mère.

 _Toi aussi, tu pleures un amour perdu?_

Le brun sursauta, il avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'enlaçait par derrière en une froide étreinte glacée.

Hajime se retourna et ne vit personne. Il avait dû rêver.

Celui-ci se leva alors pour prendre un bain afin de se réchauffer. Il s'habilla ensuite chaudement pour aller s'endormir.

La neige s'étendait à portée de vue, dans cette forêt endormie. Calme sanctuaire albâtre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les flocons tombaient avec plus d'intensité, rendant sa vue confuse. Un tintillement de clochette se fit entendre, petit son bien innocent qui résonnait dans son coeur, où se developpait un sentiment de froideur à en glacer le sang.

Cela lui fit mal.

Un homme se tint au loin. Vétu d'un kimono blanc, il semblait fixer le paysage au loin, de dos. Sa chevelure était d'un gris inhabituel. Hajime essaya de se rapprocher lorsqu'une brume épaisse l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve lui avait semblé très réaliste et pourtant, ce froid présent dans son coeur lui fit se demander si cela était vraiment un rêve. Il se leva pour prendre son petit déjeûner avant de partir au cimetière. Le gardien des lieux le salua : "Je ressens votre tristesse, monsieur, fit-il, méfiez-vous. Vous finirez par devenir sa proie.

\- De quoi vous parlez?"

L'homme eut un regard triste. "Le fils d'une Yuki Onna hante ses lieux, il aurait perdu un être cher et depuis il gèle le coeur de toute personne susceptible de ressentir la même souffrance que lui. D'après les rumeurs, il s'agirait d'un descendant de l'ancienne famille Sugawara."

Hajime en avait entendu parlé, les Sugawara étaient une famille très riche et on lui prêtait des dons surnaturels. "Je ne crois pas en ces balivernes, répondit le brun.

\- Vous devrez pourtant."

Hajime partit en direction de la tombe de l'homme qui avait été cher à son coeur. Tooru avait eu un accident de voiture, un jour de neige à cause du verglas. Ils devaient se voir pour fêter la victoire du match de l'équipe de volley ball du Japon dans laquelle Tooru jouait malheureusement le pire arriva.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que cela s'était passé et même si leurs amis communs venaient le voir pour avoir de ses nouvelles, Hajime préférait être seul. "Bonjour, Tooru, moi, ça va. Le travail est un peu fatiguant mais je tiens le coup." Il ignorait s'il disait ça pour le rassurer ou pour se convaincre lui-même. Il serra les poings. "Hanamaki et Matsukawa viennent me voir de temps en temps, je ne suis pas seul." _Pourquoi je dis ça?_ Le froid présent dans son coeur le comprimait de plus en plus. "Mais...Tu me manques, Tooru."

Il ne ressentit plus rien.

Une main prit la sienne. Glacée, elle se posa ensuite sur son coeur.

 _Tu ne souffriras plus comme ça._

Hajime ignora l'inconnu. Il quitta le cimetière sans même le regarder, marchant comme un pantin, sans se rendre compte de la voix qui l'implorait dans sa tête. _Iwa-chan, ne fais pas ça, ne ferme pas ton coeur._ Le brun se retourna, le visage marqué par une lassitude sans nom. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves, endormir cette douleur noyée dans une mer de larmes. "Too...ru?"

Un homme se tint devant lui. Brun, l'air bienveillant mais au regard triste et désolé, lui murmurant deux mots : "Sauve Koushi."

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent. _Où suis-je?_ Il se souvint être retourné chez lui pour ensuite s'écrouler sur son lit. De tout façon, il se sentait bien. Plus de tristesse, plus de douleur, rien. Il restait là, assis sur un arbre à contempler le paysage enneigé. Quelqu'un l'étreignit, quelqu'un qu'il avait tristement perdu. "Pardonne-moi Iwa-chan, je ne veux pas que tu souffres." Des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, son coeur commença à se réchauffer. "Quelqu'un a besoin de toi maintenant et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours près de...

Une tempête de neige frappa, faisant disparaitre Tooru. Hajime sourit avant de se lever. _Merci Tooru._ Cela devait se terminer. Il avança dans le blizzard, ignorant la glace qui se répandit progressivement dans son coeur jusqu'à la personne responsable de tout ça. Le brun vit celui-ci en train d'observer un lac glacé. Il le prit dans ses bras. "Il faut que tu arrêtes, Koushi. Celui que tu aimes ne veut pas te voir comme ça." Bon sang, le froid dans son coeur lui faisait mal.

Koushi se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte. Ses yeux, d'un bleu métallique, devinrent noisette. Cet homme avait raison. Daichi n'aurait jamais cautionné ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne voulait que personne ne souffre comme il avait souffert.

L'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras avait du mal à respirer. Il fit fondre la glace en effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser, des larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux, réchauffant son coeur endormi.

Lorsque Hajime ouvrit les yeux, il vit les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient depuis sa fenêtre. La neige commençait à fondre. Il se changea ensuite pour partir à son travail. Le brun avait décidé de dire au revoir à Tooru après avoir fini sa journée lorsqu'il bouscula une personne sans s'en rendre compte. " Ah, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit doucement la personne en face de lui en se levant, je comptais vous voir."

Hajime fut surpris de rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves. Il lui souriait tendrement et n'avait plus ce regard froid. Ses yeux noisettes dégageaient une douce chaleur. "Je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara.

\- Hajime Iwaizumi, répondit-il en lui serrant doucement la main, j'aimerai bien discuter avec vous mais je dois partir au travail.

\- La boutique que je tiens est sur votre chemin, fit gentiment Koushi, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble?"

Hajime hocha la tête et tous deux partirent en discutant sous le regard bienveillant de deux hommes qui les regardaient au loin.

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je continue en ce moment ma fic Tapies sous le crépuscule mais n'hésitez pas à envoyer d'autres requêtes. :)**


End file.
